Release
by A.J. Grey
Summary: Evil Green Ranger just wants to play.


One Shot. AU. Evil Green Ranger/Jason. I took some liberty with the characters personalities but whatever. This is meant purely for smut, not a Pulitzer.

Release

He had to admit that it was exciting to watch Jason without his being aware of it. Sitting in the shadows of the Youth Center, Tommy was watching his enemy work out. _Like it will make a difference,_ he smirked, eyes flashing green. Still, he couldn't complain about the view.

Whether the Green Ranger liked to admit it or not, he was very attracted to the Red Ranger. During battles, he always managed to find a way to brush up against Jason, usually running a hand up his thigh or across his stomach. At one point, he had pinned Jason against a wall; dropping his hand he grazed the back of his fingers across the Red Ranger's groin. He found it amusing, like a game. The Red Ranger would gasp and jerk away from him but he would never verbally acknowledge the action. Tommy was enjoying the Cat and Mouse routine but the cat was getting hungry.

He couldn't believe his luck when he teleported in to the Youth Center and overheard Ernie giving Jason permission to lock up when he was done. He had peeked around the corner from the hall and when Jason was distracted, he had slipped in and sat at a booth in a darkened corner. Tommy felt himself getting hard watching Jason's muscles working against the weights and his skin glistening with sweat. Every now and then he heard the Red Ranger grunt with the effort of lifting. The Green Ranger licked his lips and slowly his hand found its way between his thighs to start lightly stroking.

_God, I want to get my hands on this Green Ranger_, Jason thought angrily as he curled his biceps. The anger helped fuel his lifting, one bicep then the other furiously one after the other. Sweat stood out on his forehead and slowly dripped down his chest, wetting his shirt.

Ever since the Green Ranger had appeared, all hell had broken lose. First Zordon disappeared and the Command Center was trashed. Then this Green Ranger had the balls to enter the Megazord and throw them all out like rag dolls. Jason's face burned with the embarrassment he felt.

It stunned them all when they discovered that the Green Ranger was Tommy Oliver, the new kid in school. When they confronted him, he had laughed and told them he was going to gut them; he didn't care at all about being found out. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it more. Tommy became the biggest asshole Jason had ever dealt with.

He was also very aggressive with Jason. It seemed like the evil Ranger was fixated on him, constantly seeking him out in battle. For reasons he couldn't figure out, Tommy got a kick out of groping him as they fought. How far would he really go? What would he do if Jason didn't pull away? Was he just messing with his head? As much as he hated to admit it, he also found that a tingle went through his body at the Green Ranger's touch. It was arousing but dangerous.

Sighing, the Red Ranger sat the dumbbells down and crossed over to the weight bench to do his chest presses. He laid back on the bench and began lifting the heavy weight.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. His balls ached for release. He watched the Red Ranger lay back on the bench to lift; his shirt pulled up slightly showing a small sliver of his abdomen, legs parted on either side of the bench. A mix of lust and aggression filled the Green Ranger._ I could stab him to death right now but I want some fun tonight. _Moving silently, he stood up and advanced on Jason, who was starting to struggle with the heavy weight. He was getting ready to rack the weights when he felt movement over his waist. Jason gasped in shock as Tommy straddled him and pressed down on the weight bar until it was hovering over his neck. He was exhausted from his earlier lifting and couldn't overcome both the weight and Tommy's force on it.

The Green Ranger smiled as Jason's eyes widened in surprise and he caught the flash of fear on his face. _Mmmmmm. That's a good look on him. _He laughed and brought his face down to Jason's.

"Awwww... all alone, Red Ranger. You know its dangerous to lift without a spotter," he cooed.

Jason said nothing, still struggling to lift the weight off.

"I should crush your throat right now."

Tommy's expression shifted to one of passion and suddenly he roughly began kissing Jason's lips. The Red Ranger was shocked but intrigued. He felt a momentary feeling of guilt and shame at the excitement the kiss was causing him. _Hell with it. Maybe if he gets into it, he'll move this weight off me. _

Jason relaxed his mouth and as Tommy kissed him, he lightly licked the inside of his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Shocked, the Green Ranger pulled back and looked down at his enemy. The Red Ranger looked back, his lips parted slightly and swollen from the rough kissing.

Growling, Tommy resumed kissing Jason with gusto, sliding his tongue into the Red Ranger's mouth and lightly biting his lower lip when they parted for air. Jason could feel Tommy's erection against his stomach.

With sudden force, the Green Ranger yanked the weight up and racked it. Jason's arms were too weak to fight Tommy off but he found he didn't want to. Boldly, he caressed the evil Ranger's thighs, moving teasingly up under the fabric. Tommy's breathing quickened and he grabbed handfuls of Jason's shirt, tipping his head back and letting out a moan.

_I want him now!_

Tommy again lowered his face to Jason's. "Why don't we go somewhere more private, Red Ranger?" he whispered, his head dipping to start kissing Jason's neck.

"Alright." Jason whispered back, feeling himself getting hard. A whimper escaped him as Tommy's lips moved over his collar bone.

He felt the sensation of teleportation and the Youth Center disappeared. In its place, a darkened bedroom materialized; candles flickered here and there. Both Rangers were laying on a large bed with an emerald green comforter. Immediately they began passionately kissing again, Tommy moving his hands up under Jason's shirt to caress his chest. The Red Ranger rocked his hips against him and in his excitement he reached up and ripped Jason's shirt open. The teen gasped in pleasure as the cool air moved over his skin.

"This changes nothing between us, Red Ranger. I still plan to kill you and your little friends. But for now, I just want to play," he growled.

Suddenly there was a fist banging on the door. Jason practically jumped out of his skin as Goldar's voice rang out.

"Green Ranger! We need to discuss tomorrow's battle plans. Get your ass out here!"

Jason had assumed they were in Tommy's room. But his room in Rita's palace? A sick feeling started spreading through him. The Green Ranger put a finger to Jason's lips.

"Shhhh" he soothed.

"Piss off, Goldar. I'm fucking busy right now!" he yelled back.

"How dare you disrespect me! You..." Goldar started.

"Goddammit, Goldar fuck off!" The rage in the Green Ranger's voice was terrifying. It must have unnerved Goldar too but his footsteps were soon moving down the hall.

Looking back at Jason, he smirked at him. "He knows better than to come in without my permission and Rita won't be able to detect you unless you morph. So relax."

Teasing fingers started trailing along Jason's abdomen and along the hem of his pants. Jason's fear was intoxicating and an intense need to possess him filled the Green Ranger's heart. He pulled his own shirt off over his head and tossed it aside; his hands went to his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

Jason started to undo his clothing but the Green Ranger stopped him.

"Allow me."

The next thing Jason saw was the Sword of Darkness coming at him. He tensed waiting for the pain but instead Tommy's sword moved through the fabric of his pants, cutting them from his body. It shredded his boxers like paper. Now both Rangers were fully nude.

Tommy then got up and stood by the bed.

"Get on your knees and suck me Red Ranger."

Jason obeyed him, his mouth warm and hot on Tommy's penis. The evil Ranger's head tipped back and his hands moved through Jason's hair, pulling slightly. When he could take no more, he pulled Jason to his feet and shoved him back on the mattress. Panting heavily, he rummaged through his bedside table and found a bottle of lube.

He quickly applied some to himself and Jason.

"Sorry Red Ranger but I like it rough," he growled before roughly ramming into him.

Jason couldn't hold in his cry of pain as it coursed through his lower body. This noise was also exciting and Tommy thrust harder trying to make Jason do it again. The Red Ranger was able to hold it back, not wanting to incite him further. As he started getting used to it, it began to feel really good and he started moaning.

As excited as he was, Tommy was surprised he was lasting so long. His bed was practically moving across the floor from his movements. Jason felt so good on his dick that he didn't want it to end but eventually he came in Jason, screaming in ecstasy. Once he pulled out, he knelt down and took Jason in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him and sucking deeply. The Red Ranger's hands grabbed the sheets in his excitement. Trying his best to keep quiet, Jason orgasmed in the Green Ranger's mouth; Tommy made a deliberate show of swallowing of semen.

Both boys then lay next to each other in the bed, exhausted and sweaty. They each knew that once Jason left, they were enemies again who would face each tomorrow. No special treatment.

Tommy rolled to his side against the Red Ranger and whispered almost lovingly, "I thought I would destroy you but now I think I have a better use for you when Rita wins. You belong to me now, Red Ranger and I need to let everyone know it."

Jason looked at him confused. The Green Ranger held his power coin in his hand; it started to glow a bright green, like green fire. Quickly Tommy pressed the coin to Jason's stomach and it seared the flesh there. Jason cried out in agony before he could stop himself. Looking down as Tommy removed the coin, he realized he'd been branded. Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as he fought unsuccessfully to stop them.

Rolling up out of bed, Tommy tossed Jason some clothes.

"I'd been getting out of here now, Red Ranger. I'm sure Goldar heard that," he advised. "Oh and thanks for the ride."

The End


End file.
